


[Podfic of] Pros and Cons / written by ravenflight21

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://ravenflight21.livejournal.com/24064.html">Pros and Cons</a> by ravenflight21<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:51:19</p><p>Arthur decides the only way to cure his heartache is to marry right away. But the bride's family are a bit dubious about Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Pros and Cons / written by ravenflight21

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pros and Cons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42229) by ravenflight21. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/0f6n6nd1qyl2pq43ingguib4pcn1k7vm.mp3) | 47.1 MB | 00:51:19  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/5tmj6ifyxumkimydzznizbi8kjqomdnz.m4b) | 46.7 MB | 00:51:19  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pros-and-cons).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
